Morphosis! Kyoorian Rangers!
Morphosis! Kyoorian Rangers! - The first episode of Guardians of Kyoorin. Earth is under attack, as the Black Star Armada interrupts the peace in our world. Luckly, five descendants of the Three Great Tribes of Kyoorin are called upon to defend the Earth from the evil forces and protect what's right. Prologue Earth, home of seas of blue, grasses of green, diverse cities and places, and of course us, the human species. Kyoorin, a world beyond our realm, home of those capable to harness the powers of the Sky, the Sea and the Land. A long time ago, the people of Kyoorin and the people of Earth made a pact between each other - they swore to protect and assist each other when one of them was in danger. This pact was helpful for a long time, and is still helpful today as the malevolent Black Star Armada decided to invade the planet Earth, prompting the Council of Kyoorin to seek five young descendants of the Three Great Tribes of Kyoorin to become a powerful task force born to defend our world - the ''Power Rangers.'' Part 1. The summoning Angel's Garden, Vancouver, Canada. 8 a.m. in the morning. A tall young man with short blonde hair, blue eyes and a serious expression is coming down the stairs. He is wearing a white shirt, dark blue jeans and red low-top sneakers. He has something to say this morning. "Good morning, Mike." A girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes greets him. She currently wears a pale pink pijama and a pair of white bird slippers. "Good morning, Arielle." Mike greets the girl. "Anything for today?" Arielle asks Mike. "Yes." Mike answers in a serious tone, looking at Arielle. "What is it?" Arielle inquires, looking back at Mike. "Let me explain, Arielle." Mike explains. "We are waiting for one important event, regarding both our situation as brothers and this planet's fate." "Earth's fate?" Arielle asks Mike, susprised. "A letter is coming this morning," Mike warns Arielle. "and what it contains is important: it informs us that we are selected to become powerful guardians known as Power Rangers." "Power Rangers?" Arielle asks, even more surprised. "It all will explained once we are there." Mike answers Arielle. Just then, the doorbell rings. Mike goes to attend and open the door. It's the mailman. "Michael and Arielle Stevens?" The mailman asks. "Yes, sir?" Mike answers, while Arielle comes closer since she hears her name. "Mail from the Council of Kyoorin." The mailman says as he gives Mike a mail envelope with Mike and Arielle's full names written on it." "Thank you, sir." Mike says as he recieves the envelope. "You're welcome." The mailman says as he begins to leave. Following this, Mike closes the door, with the envelope in one of his hands. "What is it, Mike?" Arielle asks out of curiosity. "Let's open this envelope first." Mike tells his sister before opening the envelope. Inside the envelope, there is a letter. It reads: Mr. Michael Stevens. :Mrs Arielle Stevens. It is our duty to inform you that you are selected to become Power Rangers. You are to appear at the Palace of the Council this evening. Sincerely, :The Council of Kyoorin. "...this is just what I needed." Mike says, with a slight grin in his face, after reading the letter. "What is it?" Arielle asked out of curiosity. Mike then turns to her sister Arielle to give her the big news. "We have been selected to become Power Rangers." Mike tells her sister. "Power Rangers?" Arielle replies, surprised, looking at his brother. "We'll become Power Rangers?" "Yes, we will." Mike answers her sister. "So please get ready, we have to be at the Palace this evening." "OK, I'll be right back!" Arielle replies before going upstairs to get ready. After Arielle gets dressed (she now wears a pink short-sleeved shirt, white jeans and white sandals, she goes back downstairs as his brother waits for her. Then, the Stevens brothers exit the house after picking up what they deem necesary -namely cellphones, documents, and other stuff- to then travel to the Palace of the Council of Kyoorin. Meanwhile, at the Collins' House... A brown-skinned tall girl with long, flowing black hair and brown eyes is sitting in the kitchen, eating a cereal bar and wearing a yellow-and-black stripped tank top, a black short vest dark skinny jeans and a pair of bright yellow low-top sneakers, waiting for the school bus to come as a dark-skinned tall boy with short black hair and brown eyes, wearing a black short-sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans and black low-top sneakers, comes in. "Yo, Gabz! How's the news?" The boy asks the girl. "I'm waiting for that school bus, man." The girl replies to the boy, looking at her smartphone. "Me too." The boy replies. "You know what?" The girl says. "Let's get outside, the bus dude comes in like 5 minutes." "Good call, Gabz." The boy replies. The two young lads go outside to see if the school bus has arrived. "Ehmm... not yet." The girl declares. Surprisingly, not only the school bus comes in, but also the same mailman who went to the Stevens' house a while ago. "Gabriela and Raphaell Collins. You've got mail." The mailman says. "Gee! Just now?" The girl in yellow exclaims, a bit annoyed, while looking at the mailman. "The sender ordered me to send this mail in the morning." The mailman answers. "I had no choice." While these two talk, the kid in black arrives at the scene, with a bag in his hand. "What's with the noise out there?" The boy asks out of curiosity. "We've got some mail." The girl answers him. "Oh c'mon! We don't have time! Get in, Gabriella!!" The annoyed school bus driver yells at the girl, who then turns to the driver. "Don't worry, Gabz." The boy says to Gabriella. "I've got them bags ready. We'll read the mail on the road. Just hop in and tell the dude to wait for me." "K. I'll tell 'im." Gabriella answers the boy in black before turning to the mailman. "I'll take this please thanks bye!" She says, while snagging the envelope from the mailman as she rushes to the school bus. This confuses the mailman, who then leaves on his bike. A few seconds later, the boy exits the house with two bags, with one bag in each hand. With the girl in yellow already inside the school bus, the boy finally hops in to take a seat. And so the school bus driver can finally close the door and get to move, as he heaves a sigh of relief. After that, a fair skinned boy with short blonde hair, blue eyes and freckles, wearing a white sports shirt, loose blue jeans and blue low-top sneakers approaches the boy in black. "Eh! Raphael! My man!" The blonde guy greets the boy in black, with a rather thick English accent. "Casey. Mah dawg. What up?" Raphaell answers the blonde guy before he shakes hands with him. "Nothin' spesh! How's yer's sis by the way?" Casey asks, looking discretely at Gabriella. "Fine as always." Raphell answers the guy. Casey then realizes that Gabriella carries a mail envelope. "Eh. Raffie. What's the thing Gabz's caryin'?" Casey asks Raphaelle out of curiosity. "Some mail we got this mornin'." Raphaelle answers Casey, while looking at Gabriella. Gabriella then turns to Casey, envelope in hand. "Hey! Can I read this thing?" Gabriella asks the guys, anxious to read the letter. "Sure. Give it a go." Raphaell answers the girl, as Casey nods his head, smiling. "OK... here goes nothing." Gabriella says before she opens the envelope and unfolds the letter. Gabriella clears her throat to then recite these words: Mr. Raphaell Collins. :Mrs Gabriella Collins. It is our duty to inform you that you are selected to become Power Rangers. You are to appear at the Palace of the Council this evening. Sincerely, :The Council of Kyoorin. "What? No way!" Raphael says, confused, before snagging the letter from his sister. After reading the letter, Raphael gets confused as his eyes widen and his jaw drops. He couldn't believe what he has just read. "P- Power Rangers." Raphael mutters, confused. "Don't tell me we're Power Rangers." "Well... seems like it, I guess." Gabriella says, apparently unflattered. "Yeah, dawg. But what's a Power Ranger anyway?" Casey asks the guys out of curiosity. "Legend has it that the Power Rangers are superheroes donning masks and suits to fight alien monsters using martial arts and weapons of all kinds." A rather mysterious voice comes from near Raphael, Gabriella and Casey, who turn around to see the source of that voice. A fair-skinned guy with blue eyes, short, messy blonde hair and rimmed glasses, donning a green plaid shirt, blue jeans, blue low-top sneakers and a green scarf and reading a book happens to be the source of that voice. This guy, named "Ryan", happens to know a thing or two about these heroes called Power Rangers. "Thanks, Ryan!" Casey says to Ryan. "Any time." Ryan answers, while reading his book. "You should know that not just any people is capable to become Power Rangers, as only a handful of indivuduals are capable to become such heroes." "The more you know, they say." Gabriella says, while looking around her. As these guys talk, the school bus finally arrives at school. All of its occupants are told to abandon the bus as the school's bell rings. "Yo, Gabz." Raphaell tells Gabriella, asking her a favor. "Can you tell the teacher about the Palace thing?" "Count on me, dawg." Gabriella answers, as they enter the school. "I'll keep the lady informed." "That's mah sister." Raphaell tells his sister, who then giggles. Meanwhile, at a house near the Angel's Garden Park... A fair-skinned guy, with short spiky black hair, black eyes and rimmed glasses, wearing a blue plaid shirt, dark blue jeans and teal low-top sneakers, is sitting at his desk, looking at the glowing screen from his notebook, in a rather big room with navy blue walls, lit from the morning sunshine through one of its windows. This guy is Samuel Tapia, a smart boy who doesn't attend school regularly, with the exception of a few special occasions. Thus, he doesn't have as much social life as his schoolmates. He has been watching a bunch of documentaries on his notebook this entire morning, although he has had breakfast earlier. He is about to watch another documentary just when his house's doorbell rings. "Mail!" A voice comes from near this house as the door bell keeps ringing. "It's mail." He declares to himself. After that, he gets up from his desk and comes into the living room, where his pet cat Albert, his only companion, runs towards where Samuel is. Samuel opens the door. It's the mailman. "Well hello, sir." Samuel says to the mailman. "Hello, Sam." The mailman answers, before adding. "You've got mail." "OK." Sam replies, before asking the mailman. "Let me have it, please." "Here you go." The mailman says as he gives the envelope to Sam. "Thank you." Sam says with a slight grin as he recieves the envelope from the mailman. "OK, that should be it." The mailman declares, ready to leave. He then adds, "See you later!" "Bye!" Sam says to the mailman as the latter departs. Sam can now close the door. Sam goes to sit on one of the living room's couches and proceeds to open the envelope. Albert goes towards his owner to make him company, as Sam reads carefully what the letter says: Mr. Samuel Tapia. It is our duty to inform you that you are selected to become a Power Ranger. You are to appear at the Palace of the Council this evening. Sincerely, :The Council of Kyoorin. After finishing the letter, Sam puts it in the living room's center table. He now decides to become a Power Ranger - since he doesn't have much to do other than doing exams at home, being a Power Ranger can keep him busy for a while. Determined, he decides to to go to the Palace of the Council to become a Power Ranger. After brushing his teeth, he then picks his phone, among other things, and decides to leave the house. "Be good boy, Andrew." Sam says to his pet before he leaves his house. The soon-to-be Power Ranger finally rides his bicycle towards the Palace of the Council of Kyoorin. He knows where that palace is. Part 2. The portal After roaming the city for at least half an hour, Mike and his sister Arielle arrive at the St. Nicholas Port, a port known by some as the starting point of the road from Angel's Garden to that place known as Kyoorin. Mike decides to rent a boat to get there. "We'll rent a boat to get there." Mike declares, looking at the seemingly endless sea. "OK." Arielle answers, nodding her head in agreement. Just as Mike decides to talk to the owner of these boats, a man with glasses comes into the port. Arielle turns her attention toward the guy in glasses, who happens to be Sam. "Sam..." Arielle mutters to herself, with her eyes glued to that guy. Mike notices this, and turns to Sam, who is now looking at the sea. "Excuse me." Mike asks Sam. "Yes?" Sam replies as he turns to Mike. "I seem to know you, somehow." Mike tells Sam, convinced that he's a familiar face. "You're sorta right." Sam replies to Mike as he's a bit doubtful about him knowing his blonde classmate. "You must be Mike." "Correct." Mike replies back to Sam, then he starts pointing at Sam as he adds, "You must be Sam, if I remember correctly." "That's right." Sam replies to Mike, then he adds, "For some reason I seem to know all of you well." "Without a doubt." Mike replies to Sam, then starts adding, "So, I was going to rent a boat." "Hey! I was going to rent a boat too." Sam replies to Mike looking at the boats, just before an idea pops into his head. "Hey!" Sam exclaims, turning to Mike. "What if we rent just one boat for all of us?" Upon hearing this, Arielle startles and steps back a bit, with a blush in her face. "Good idea, Sam." Mike teels Sam in agreement. "Let's see if we can do that." "OK." Sam replies to Mike as he nods. "Go ahead, we two will wait here." "Understood." Mike replies to Sam before he leaves. Mike then goes towards the boat's owner, leaving his sister Arielle with Sam. Sam then looks at Arielle, who is looking at him rather timidly and with a blush in her face. "I- I-I" Arielle quietly stutters, trying to speak to Sam. "Hi." Sam greets Arielle with a slight smile, then adds, "Haven't I met you before?" Arielle is still looking at Sam timidly. She tries to speak to him, but she is barely able to do so out of shyness, specially since her "blue prince", Sam, stands before her. "Don't worry." Sam tells Arielle. "Mike will come back here shortly." After a few seconds, Mike comes back and reunites with Sam and Arielle, who turns towards her brother. "Alright." Mike says to the others. "I've asked the boat owner if I could rent a boat for the three of us." "What did he say?" Sam asks Mike. "He said that we can rent a boat for the three of us for ten dollars." Mike replies to Sam, then adds, "So I've rented a canoe boat from him for us three. We should return it tomorrow." "Good." Sam replies back to Mike, then adds. "Shall we get going, then?" "Ok." Mike replies back, before declaring, "We are going, then." After this, Arielle, Mike and Sam go towards the canoe boat that Mike just rented to then get on it. They start paddling the boat across the vast open sea, going towards the distand land of Kyoorin. A few minutes later... After roaming the sea for a few minutes, Mike, Sam and Arielle arrive at a small island, where there is a huge gate made of concrete that is actually a portal that leads the land of Kyoorin in one of its sides. This is what the people of Kyoorin call the "Great Gateway of Kyoorin", which allowed many Kyoorians to access our world, just like the Earthlings visited theirs. "Alright." Mike says. "We have arrived at last." "Finally." Arielle says in relief. "Let's get going, then." Mike declares. "Even if it's a bit too early?" Sam asks. "The earlier, the better, they say." Mike replies. "Besides, you should know more about the land of your ancestors." "Well..." Sam then says. "If you insist." "Alright, then." Mike declares before he tells the others, "Let's get moving, guys." This is when Mike, Sam and Arielle start walking towards the gate to then cross it, accesing the land of Kyoorin. The gate remains open, just like it was for decades, allowing about anyone to cross it somehow. At one point, the Collins brothers might arrive to their destination by orders of the Council of Kyoorin, just not as early as the others. Part 3. The council. Category:Guardians of Kyoorin Category:Series Premiere Category:Episode Category:PR: The Megaforce Chronicles Category:PRTMC episodes Category:Episodes of Guardians of Kyoorin